Hey Little Sister
by Prettie Parker
Summary: This is a three part story. The story is Jaxley. As it is explained, Haley is Opie's little sister and grows up around Jax. This story does deal with some tough issues, hope thats ok.
1. Chapter 1

_**You & Me**_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people, __With nothing to do, nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me and all of the people, And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Jax would always hold tightly to every memory he had of the girl known as Haley Holiday Winston, but he never could have imagined the impact that little firecracker would have on the shape of his life.

If her beginning was any indication, everyone should have known from the start she'd be a force to be reckoned with. Her mere presence tore a family apart. Opie was six years old when his little sister was born. Piney had, had a fling with stripper, and common face at the local bar scene, Honey Holiday. It wasn't love, was never meant to be anything of the sort, but from dirty things done in the dark came forth Haley Holiday Winston. To a mother who didn't know how to change her fast style living ways, and to a father who at first didn't even want her at all. Mary left Piney for good when she learned of the girl's existence, taking Opie with her. Nothing was ever the same after that.

While Opie and Haley grew up in separate households they always shared a close bond. Opie was fiercely protective of his little sister. Even at a tender age he knew their old man was a tired drunk who had already seen his best day. He also knew Haley's mother liked to party with a tough crowd that left his baby sister open for collateral damage to the slime bag using and boozing fast life.

From as early as Opie could remember he kept watchful eyes out for the little girl who looked at him with her big chocolate orbs that took everything in, like he was some kind of hero. Like he could save her from this big bad world she was unfortunate enough to be born into… _so he did_.

That's how Jax met the force of nature known as Haley. Being Opie's best friend it only came natural for Jax to look out for Haley too. He'd always cherish and hold special keep to the childhood times he had with her.

Like one warm Charming day as the sun hung blazing hot over head, Jax sat upon his bike waiting for Opie to exit his old man's place, then they could hit the road. Finally old enough to taste the wind as it whipped around their bikes out on the road, free and untamable.

A pretty girl from their senior class waited beside Opie's bike. Her platinum blonde hair like a spotlight against the already blinding sun. Her big boobs barely contained inside her low cut shirt. Just the kind of trash those boys craved in their early years.

When Opie finally escaped out the front door Haley was hot on his heels in her quick smaller step. "Opie take me with you!" She pleaded again with her big brother's back as they stomped across the fading front lawn, over grown by weeds, and littered with bald spots.

"Can't this time kid." He called in his departure as his biker boots hit the cement sidewalk. He loved his little sister more then he thought he could love anything, but sometimes when you're eighteen letting your twelve year old sister tag along isn't in the cards.

"Opie please!" Haley begged, her lower lip forming into a pout as she grabbed his leather jacket, and gave it a good tug to halt him. There was no denying she felt safest with her big brother. It wasn't that Haley didn't trust her parents, she just knew they had a hard time noticing her when their vices called for payment.

The desperation in his little sister's voice had a way of getting to Opie, and digging in under his tough skin like nobody else could. Turning around he finally faced her, the sadness pooling in her big innocent brown eyes hit him where it hurt. Reaching out he placed strong hands on her both of her shoulders, and met her eyes with quiet empathy.

"I can't fit you on my bike. I got a girl with me this time." He tried to make her understand with a soft smile that revealed the gentle side to him she knew best.

"Don't leave me here with dad, Opie please. He's already drunk." Haley's lower lip quivered with her plea. Haley wasn't afraid of her dad. It wasn't that Piney was mean or crazy when he was drunk. She just hated listening to him stumble into things about the house. Slurring his words whenever he tried to talk to her before he'd pass out in some random location, and leave her to clean up his mess.

Opie's heart went out to the kid, he hated it when their old man got drunk too, which was more often then not, but he was in a bind. His date already waiting.

Watching from the sidelines, seeing the sad desperate look in Haley's young eyes, knowing her sensitive nature had a hard time with the cards life had dealt her, Jax stepped up like the noble man he was. "You can ride with me." He offered out of the blue, settling the issue.

Wide and blinding like an explosion, a smile burst across Haley's young face as she turned to look at Jax with overwhelming gratitude. He was the closest thing she had to another brother, and the way he was there for her won her heart and trust every time.

"You sure, man?" Opie double checked. Knowing his best friend could just as easily get a hot chick to ride on the back of his bike instead of his twelve year old little sister.

"Yeah," Jax nodded with confirmation, standing by his offer as he reached around to grab his spare helmet. "Come on kid." He called for her with a blinding smile that reminded Haley of an oasis off in the distance.

Haley didn't need to be told twice. Her dirty, worn in tennis shoes raced over to his bike in the blink of an eye. Something giddy and bouncing in her step from excitement. Climbing off his bike, Jax secured the helmet twice her size to her tiny head.

"Thanks Jax," She beamed, with a wide smile, and grateful eyes that shined with her thanks.

"No problem," He smiled back, his features twisting beautifully with the gesture. Before his hands gripped her tight, and lifted her effortlessly onto the bike.

Climbing back on, Jax revved the engine as he felt her small arms wrap tightly around him. "Hold on tight. Don't let go." Jax instructed as if she didn't already know. He felt the helmet nudge against his back as she nodded.

Then they were off. Blazing down the streets like two runaway bandits.

_**Broken**_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone, _

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

Four years later a night would occur that Jax would never forget, and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who wouldn't forget either. He was twenty-two then, Haley barely sixteen.

It was after midnight, Jax had been sound asleep when it happened. Tucked deep in his warm bed beside his wife Wendy, when an insistent knock came at his door.

Stumbling down his hall, clothed in only his pajama pants, Jax was less than thrilled by this uninvited visitor, and on high alert for bad news that only seemed to come calling at these kind of twilight hours.

The knocking continued until he reached the door. A loud exasperated groan slipped from Jax's lips with a lack of amusement. Gun in hand in case this visitor didn't belong, Jax cracked his front door. "This better be good." He grumbled, his voice deep and thick from sleep.

"Hey Jax," A meek uneasy voice quickly came from outside as the chilly night air pummeled his face. Standing in the cold, her trembling arms encircled tightly around herself for warmth as Haley tried to keep her face hidden and hung low. This wasn't the first time Haley had run to one of her hero's when she needed a place safe. This was just the first time one of them might actually discover she was running. When she was younger Opie was always her first safe haven. Haley had considered going to her brother's house tonight, but he had a small child, and Donna was pregnant again. Haley couldn't bare to bring her mess to his door. So she went to the only other place that felt safe.

Recognizing that sweet melody voice anywhere, Jax quickly opened the door.

"Haley?" He questioned, something close to worry filling his surprised breath. She was the last person he expected to be knocking on his door. Without hesitation he ushered her inside where it was warm and private.

Feet could be heard coming down the hall, padding against the carpet. "Jax, who is it?" A sleepy feminine voice called on approach.

"Everything fine. It's just Haley." Jax answered back before Wendy could worry more then he knew she already was.

"Hi Wendy. Sorry it's so late." Haley glanced down the hall, and spotted Jax's wife covered in his oversized shirt as her wiped at her tired eyes.

Something close to relief washed over Wendy as a haggard smile touched her face. "That's alright Hun. You know you're always welcome here." She called back. Jax's connection and protectiveness toward Haley was one of the first things she had learned about the man who had become her husband. Something she had also learned would never change with him.

"Go back to bed. I'll be in in a minute." Jax instructed, saving his wife anymore sleep then she had already lost. Wendy's small hand could be seen offering a brief wave before she lazily moved back to their bedroom.

"What's up, Hales?" Jax started in, knowing full well she wouldn't be at his home at this hour without a reason.

As soon as Haley heard the bedroom door shut she turned back to Jax. Her jacket still snug around her, the hood over her head as she tried to keep her face out of his view.

"I'm sorry it's so late… I was kind of hoping I could crash here tonight… I had an argument with my mom's boyfriend… I had to get out of there." Disjointedly Haley relayed the edited version of her night. She always knew she could count on Jax, that he would be there for her, but she wasn't about to get him in trouble either. So she kept the ugly parts of her story to herself as she made her way over his couch eager to crash into it, and sleep this one away.

Jax saw right through her. That Haley was shaken up and clearly hiding something.

"You know you can always stay here." He reassured her as he took a step closer. Suddenly her stance caught his attention. How not once had she flashed him her beautiful smile or met his eyes. Jax wasn't sure what it meant, but the tightening in his gut told him it meant something. Just as she reached the couch he stopped her. Grabbing her shoulder, Jax grasped Haley's chin, and slowly pulled her face to him. "That all that happened…" He softly asked, lowering his voice to match his gentle touch, but the words died on his lips as her face came into view.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my headI tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book insteadI still see your reflection inside of my eyesThat are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

Haley's eyes darted away from his as the truth revealed it self. Her right eye was swollen twice it's size, and was black and purple of varying hues. Her eye lazily half closed, Jax could still spot the burst blood vessels darkening her eyeball.

Rage hot as fire blew like a back draft through his veins. "Did he do that to you?" Jax questioned, his tone low and deep with deathly calmness.

Haley squirmed out of Jax's grip, and took a step back, trying to hold herself together as her dirty little secret came to light. "Jax…" Her voice pleaded with him as her chocolate eyes finally crept upon his sterling heated blue. Everything inside her orbs begged him to just let it go.

"Did. He. Do. That. To. You?" Jax's voice rose loud and demanding as his tempter began to unleash tiny explosions within him. Nobody hurt Haley and got away with it, nobody. That girl meant the world to him, and seeing her face battered up unlocked an anger inside him any man should fear.

Haley's lower lip began to quiver from the velocity in the tone of his voice, as tears filled her eyes with the difficulty it was to admit somebody could hurt her like this. One warm salty tear drizzled down her cheek as Haley's gaze slipped from his, and she nodded yes. "Yeah," Haley whispered breathlessly with confirmation of the injuring truth. That word one of the hardest to admit, because she had never told anyone when this happened before.

Her confirmation was the final straw on a rage that was just begging to be released. Hearing all he needed to, Jax took off for the keys to his bike, grabbing his leather vest along the way.

"Jax you don't have to do this!" Haley called after him in her frantic step. She didn't want this, she didn't want to drag him into her dirt, but he didn't listen to a word she said as he charged out his front door like a man on a mission. "I'm coming with you!" Her insistent voice called after him as she shut his front door, and chased him into the driveway.

Ten minutes later Jax was banging loud and demanding on Honey's front door. The middle aged woman who still hadn't lost her beauty answered the door quickly, covered in her rob with buzzed glossy eyes to match. "Jax, what are you doing here?" She pretended to be dumb, but they both knew why he was there. As if there was any confusion. Anyone in Haley's life knew how Jax and Opie were with her. There was no room for doubt as to why Jax would be fuming at her front door in the middle of the night.

"Where is he?" Jax sneered as he pushed past her, and charged through the door with a one track mind.

"Jackson this doesn't concern you." Honey called after him as she shot her daughter a disapproving glare for bringing this to her home.

Stopping abruptly in their living room, Jax turned to Honey with a lack of patience and a fuming breath. "Where. Is. He?" His yell was so furious and forbidding it echoed through all of them.

"What the hell is this all about!" A drunken slurring voice filled the air as everyone turned to see Drew, Honey's boyfriend staggering as he emerged from the hall.

Everything moved at lightening speed after that. Like the blink of an eye, like when the thunder rolls, and shakes everything around it. In an instant Jax attacked, slamming his fist into the older man's face, sending Drew quick and fast to the ground before he even knew what hit him. Female screams erupted throughout the room from the startle as punishment was handed down.

Grabbing Drew by his shirt that tore in the process, Jax threw him against the wall with a loud back crunching thud. "So you like to hit little girls, huh? Try someone your own size!" Jax hollered in a blinding rage that left him unable to see anything past the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He slammed another powerful fist into the guy's face, everyone watched in horror as blood shot from Drew's broken nose, and the drunken man collapsed to the floor, dazed and almost knocked out cold.

Honey's scream pierced the room as she dove to her boyfriend's side. "Get out!" She screamed at the strong, blonde haired, young man she had known for years, but who had suddenly turned into a wild beast all in her daughter's name.

Jumping in front of Jax, her hands found his firm taunt stomach as she pushed him back. "Jax, we gotta go." Haley's panicked voice pleaded with him to be reasonable about this. This is exactly what she didn't want. For him to get blood on his hands for her.

His eyes heated and focused like an animal finally dropped to her chocolate brown pair. As their gaze met she began to nod profusely, and drag him toward the door by his leather vest.

Jax ignored Honey's screaming voice that sounded like a broken record as he left a parting message for her boyfriend of the week. "You ever touch her again and I will kill you." Jax seethed in a low thick voice that said what he meant was more then a threat, it was a promise. His eyes blazed on the offender, his breath huffed from the adrenaline pounding altercation as he let Haley pull him out the door.

Back at the house it took a lot of convincing to get Wendy back to bed after she heard her husband charge out of their house in a heap of thunder, and then had to be the unfortunate soul to take Honey's belligerent ranting phone call before they got back.

The whole time Haley sat on the couch lost in her own thoughts. Shocked over what Jax had done for her. Terrified certain her mother would kick her out for this. Insecure over where she'd go, and angry with herself for bringing this mess upon Jax. A guy who was always there for her like Opie, her big brother.

_I'm hangin' on another day, Just to see what you throw my way, _

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say, You said that I will be Ok_

After an hour Jax emerged from his bedroom alone. His step quick enough for Haley to know he was still a little riled up. "Has he hit you before?" Jax questioned with a tight jaw as he passed the living room, and disappeared into his kitchen. Returning with a bag of frozen carrots a few moments later.

Haley's vulnerable eyes met his on approach. She wanted to lie, but what was the point anymore. He deserved nothing short of the truth after what he had just done for her.

"_Not him…" _She answered vaguely, but her words said volumes on the harsh truth of her home life. Funny in a really sad way, Drew was a drop in the bucket on the scale of her mom's shitty boyfriends.

Some just lashed out on occasion, but the two worst would have been the one who liked to drink whiskey all day, and then take it out on her and her mom in places he said people wouldn't see. Or his rival for top spot, her mom's boyfriend, Haley's last year of middle school. Who had given her, her first kiss. While other girls her age had that first experience with a boy they liked or found cute. Haley had hers with a guy who tried to convince her this is how families showed each other love before he smothered his lips against hers. Luckily for Haley that time her mom believed her, and kicked his butt to the curb. But she couldn't tell Jax about that, she couldn't tell anyone. Haley liked to pride herself she was strong enough to take it on her own. She felt bad enough getting him caught up in this mess.

Jax shook his head with disgusted disbelief. The thought of others hurting Haley was almost enough to send his fist flying through the wall.

Crouching down in front of her, Jax handed her the frozen bag. "I think you should probably stay with Piney for awhile. Here, put this on your eye." He instructed softly, as sterling blue eyes full of concern looked upon her so gently. Something hurt in his eyes, hurt for her.

Haley held the warmth of his stare for a moment before her gaze dropped as she took the cold plastic bag into her hand. That's when she spotted it… A few sprinkles of blood on his sculpted chest from the back spray when he broke Drew's nose.

Haley's hand hesitantly reached out, her fingers brushed his warm skin wiping the red evidence from him.

His gaze dropped with her touch to inspect her actions. Seeing what she had been cleaning up his eyes rose back to hers, and found pooling tears waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Jax," Haley apologized for bringing him into this mess as a few fresh thick tears rolled off her eyes.

Reaching out to comfort her as her tears stung his heart, Jax swept her hair behind her ear before this hand slipped behind her head. "This isn't your fault." His thick breath whispered back to her. Holding her gentle but steady, Jax leaned in, and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

Pulling back he met her eyes as his hand slipped to her cheek. "You can always come to me. I want you to come to me. Nobody hits you, you got that? Nobody." Jax's thick voice whispered to her with conviction. Making the unspoken promise he had always given her, that he was there for her, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

The safety in Jax's sterling blue eyes choked Haley up more as she gazed into his orbs, and nodded silently. Without another word, she dove against him. Her protector, next to Opie he was the only person who truly made her feel safe and loved. Haley's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her face buried in the crook of it. The ends of his long blonde hair tickled her chin. He smelt of cigarette's and beer, but it felt safe there, in his arms. Jax held her close, his strong arms tightly bound. He adored her, loved her in the most innocent and sacred of ways, and he swore to himself he'd never let anyone hurt her like that again.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing, In your name I find meaning,_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_Lifehouse, "Broken" & "You and Me"_

_Note: This Story is for The Amazing **Emmy**! _

**(winchestergosp)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crashed Into You**_

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound, Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, __and _

_Didn't know that I was going down, Where I've been, well it's all a blur_

_I was looking for, I'm not sure, __I'm not late and didn't see it coming._

After that fateful night Jax taught a lesson to Honey's boyfriend, Haley stayed with her dad. Finishing off high school with Piney where she didn't have to worry about some drunken guy's hands getting rough with her. After she graduated Haley got out on her own, moved in with a string of boyfriends who loved to party hard, and were twice as horny. Jax hated all of them, he took every chance to tell her that too, and put the fear of god in those boys when he came around.

When Haley was nineteen, and Jax was an old man of twenty-five everything changed. After catching her latest boyfriend trapped in the sheets with a girl she thought was her friend Haley craved a change from the road she was heading down. A road that was all together too much like her mother. Jax had just come off of an ugly divorce from Wendy, her drug addiction having destroyed everything he loved about her. Knowing he was all alone, Haley took a chance, and asked him if she could stay with him for awhile. Just until she figured out what she'd do next. Having more bedrooms then he knew what to do with, and sick of the echoing sound of silence, Jax agreed.

That's how it all began, roommates, friends, family. They took care of each other, kept company, and gave space when needed too. It was the easiest living either had ever experienced. It flowed so nature it almost felt like it had always been that way. A few skeptical eyebrows rose when the new living arrangements were revealed, but most understood Haley was like a little sister to him, and Jax was like a big brother to her. The way it had been since they were kids. They both were stuck in a place of in-between in their lives. Somehow it made sense to be stuck together. After both adamantly insisted they weren't sharing a bed, that nothing freaky was going on behind closed doors, eventually the hassling and talk died down. Everyone accepted the simple arrangement for what it was… _Simple_. That is until that night…

Haley had been sitting on Jax's old couch, whose cushions sunk so low they almost swallowed her alive, and whose fabric reeked of smoke. Her knees tucked up under her chin, arms wrapped securely around her legs, as a blanket kept her snug and warm. Haley's deep chocolate eyes were glued to the TV deeply engrossed in a movie who's plot held heart, and pulled on it's strings, when suddenly Jax came barging through the front door. He didn't even glance her way as he slammed the door shut, and charged down the hall to his bedroom.

Startled by his sudden arrival, Haley's eyes shot to his rapidly moving form as he disappeared almost as quickly as he formed. "Jax?" Haley questioned surprise thick on her breath.

Untangling from the blanket around her, Haley rose from the couch. Her bare feet moved upon the carpet to follow him. Her mind racing with apprehension that bordered on fear, he was upset, something was wrong. He didn't have to say a word to have it scream off him.

Reaching his bedroom door that was still cracked, Haley finally stopped in her tracks. Taking a moment incase he was undressing or already exposed. "Jax?" Her voice softly called as her delicate fingers wrapped around the doors edge, and slowly pushed it open.

Her big chocolate eyes scanned the room, but he was no where in sight. Her heart began to pound, worry began to build in her chest as she took slow methodical steps deeper into his room.

Glancing into his private bathroom that adjoined his bedroom, Haley finally spotted him. A sigh of relief escaped her breath only to have the next one strip from her lips all together as she let his imagine sink in fully. Jax stood in front of the sink, first aid kit open on the counter as he lowered his leather vest to the floor, and with a grimace on his face began to tug up his white tee-shirt. A plain white tee-shirt that was smeared with blood.

"Your bleeding." Slipped breathless off Haley's lips, as the words floated into the air Jax's face finally turned to notice her. Without a second thought she rushed to him with panic pounding in her heart, stealing the breath she had to fight to keep. Catching her as she approached, Jax's steady hands landed on her shoulders holding her in place.

"I'm ok. It's not as bad as it looks." He reassured with a brief nod, and subtle smile of assurance, her frantic worry hadn't been lost on him.

Taking a deep breath, Haley pulled herself back from the edge she thought she was falling off of two seconds ago. Taking his hand into her own, Haley lead Jax from the bathroom, and back into his room where she lightly pushed him into a seat on his bed. As his sterling blue eyes probed hers with question, Haley explained. "I'm gonna clean you up." She smiled softly at him before leaving his side to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Haley, you don't have to…" Jax started, trying to save her his trouble, but she cut him off on her return.

"I've patched Piney up more then once after a bar fight. I know what I'm doing." She explained, her voice full of certainty as she let him know this wasn't up for debate. How many times had he put her pieces back together, countless, it was her turn this time.

Reaching his side, Haley carefully helped him pull his shirt off. A little road rash, coupled with some cuts and scraps littered his chest slipping over onto his shoulder, and the top of his right arm, but nothing big enough to give her the heart attack she had when she first saw his shirt.

Wetting some tissue with peroxide, Haley met his eyes with soft empathy. "This might sting a little." She warned like he was a little boy, and she wanted to protect him from the pain.

Dabbing his wounds, she cleaned up his blood as her brilliant mind couldn't help but wonder. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Haley questioned Jax, with a brief flash of her penetrating eyes, before her gaze fell back to her work.

He sat there stoic, strong, guarded in a way men of his breed had been raised to do. Don't feel pain, don't share your grief. Take it on yourself, and bury it. That was a hard man's motto, one Jax knew all to well. So silent his lips stayed.

A light huff escaped Haley with Jax's silence. She knew this game. Growing up around it from both her father and brother, but no matter how much she saw it, it never ceased to infuriate Haley. How leaning on your loved ones, and letting them heal the pain was a bad thing, Haley would never understand. Her feisty attitude getting the better of her, Haley pulled back, and met his eyes once again. "You can tell me, Jax. You forget I've grown up in this life too. Nothing you say is going to scare me. Besides I'll find out sooner or later, and I'd rather hear it from you." Her lips moved tight and tense, but her voice was sweet with persuasion. Haley knew she was right about this, and looking in his soft beautiful eyes she knew he wanted to tell someone, he just felt he shouldn't.

Holding her gaze, the strength of her was comforting against the shaky way he felt inside after tonight. Taking a deep breath, Jax let it off his chest. "We got ambushed on the run. Tig got shot… Couple others injured" He admitted, his voice low and somber against words that stung inside to say.

Sensitive, caring emotions filled Haley's chocolate eyes for him as she digested his news of casualties that happened too often in the lives of everyone connected to the club.

"I'm sorry… Is he…" She questioned without saying the ugly words.

Jax nodded as his eyes darted off to an empty corner of the room, her eyes to deep and honest for him in that moment. "He's still in the hospital, but Doc say's he'll be ok." Something heavy touched Jax's words as he spoke them, and Haley knew there was more he was thinking.

Silence filled the room for a moment as Haley gazed at the side of Jax's strong face wishing she could find the right words to reach him.

Everything inside Jax told him to stay quiet with the haunted things that plagued him, but she felt safe beside him. She had shared so many secrets along a lifetime with him and tonight, in this moment he found himself wanting to open up to her for a change.

"I should have done something." Jax admitted with a heavy breath full of guilt.

Haley's heart twisted in her chest with the sound of his voice, and the pain she knew hid beneath it. "What could you have done?" She tried to reason with him. Stop him from beating himself up, and taking all the responsibility the way he did so well.

"_Something," _Jax's labored breath stood strong and determined to punish himself for a crime he didn't commit.

The sight of him turning on himself was more then Haley could take. Countless times he brought her to her senses when all seemed hopeless, now it was her turn. Softly Haley found his chiseled jaw, and pulled his face back to hers. Their eyes met, and the pain she saw in his beautiful strong eyes almost took the breath from her lips. Gently her hand touched his cheek with love before she spoke.

"Don't do this to yourself. This isn't your fault, Jax. I know you want to fix this broken world, and you do a damn good job, but you're only one man. Give yourself a little credit for everything you have done." Conviction was powerful on her breath as Haley's voice came soft and soothing unto him. Her eyes never daring to leave his for second as she reached for him.

_From your face, your eyes. They're burned into me_

_You saved me, __you gave me Just what I need_

_Oh, just what I need._

Seeing in his eyes he had heard her, and that maybe her words had sunk somewhere deep enough they'd stick, Haley leaned in, and placed a brief tender kiss upon his forehead before returning to her work as his personal nurse.

Jax's focused eyes fell upon Haley as her hands moved with skilled care. As he watched her tend to him, Jax found himself amazed by her. She was a firecracker, brilliant, and full of heart, and God help him she was beautiful… _So Beautiful_. He had noticed that before, how could he not, but Jax had always put those thoughts back where they belonged. Hidden somewhere far away, because Haley was his best friend's little sister, and Piney's daughter, but tonight it all felt too big to shove back into a box.

Dabbing his wounds clean to help them heal faster, Haley pulled back. A smile of success upon her radiant face as she inspected her work. "Good as new." She mused with pride.

Before she could pull away, and so suddenly it took her by surprise, Jax's hand tenderly cupped her cheek. Their eyes caught with his unexpected touch, Haley felt her heart begin to race a little under the intensity of his stare, and for a moment she hoped she hadn't upset him with her words, but then he spoke, and dispelled every worry.

"You're really something, you know that?" A slow sexy grin filled Jax's handsome face. Making his features that could be hard on command, soft and glowing as he gazed upon her.

Not realizing something had just changed, that reality had shifted, and they were in a whole new world, Haley replied back playfully like she always would. "I know." She smiled back at him coy and cute.

That's when he took her by surprise, before Haley ever could have seen it coming. Jax's lips fell to hers, soft and tender in their hold. His strong hand felt steady on her cheek as his thumb swept across her skin. Lost in a moment that felt like nothing had ever felt before, Jax brushed his lips softly against Haley's once again hungry for another taste of her sweetness.

Pulling back slowly, their eyes met from just inches apart. Something unreadable, but close to disbelief hung wide and blinding in Haley's eyes as they pierced Jax.

His heart pounded, the look in her eyes told him he had made a mistake, crossed a line, and sent his lips fumbling a quick apology. "Haley, I'm sorry. I…" But Jax never got the chance to finish as Haley dove against him. Her lips crashing into his as she stole the words out of his mouth.

The moment moved in a fast forward blur after that. Jax could remember the frantic pace of their kiss, and the way their lips couldn't seem to get enough touch. Haley's heart pounded as she felt Jax's hot breath intoxicating against her lips before he blessed her with the gift of his hungry mouth once again.

Jax could feel the urge deep inside him to have her, to touch her, to make her his in every way as he pulled her down on his bed with him. Positioning himself over her, Jax kissed the life from Haley's lips with such passion he was amazed he didn't leave burns, but then reality hit him again.

This was Haley, Opie's Haley. The little girl he had always looked out for. The one he swore up and down he loved like a little sister, and nothing else. He knew the next move he made could hurt the club, could hurt a lot of people. He knew that Piney would be pissed, and rightly so. He knew Opie, his best friend all his life would be livid.

All those responsibilities, all those loyalties, all those lifetimes of promises sent Jax pulling back from Haley before he did something he couldn't take back.

Blinking open her eyes, Haley watched as Jax lifted off her. His weight rested on his knees that dug into the mattress before his leg reached down to find the floor. Haley's eyes caught his, and she could see it.

She didn't need him to say the words, the same worries were rushing through her head too, but she was brave enough to still be willing to risk it, because sitting up on his bed, Haley could finally admit to herself she wanted him. That she had probably wanted him for a long time, and seeing the heat smoking off his eyes as he gazed down on her, she knew he wanted her too.

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself. __I just wanted to know how it felt_

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on._

_Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense, __Out of how and why this happened_

_Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

Quickly reaching out before he could step off the bed, Haley grabbed the sides of his sculpted stomach. Holding Jax to keep him close and brace herself, Haley rose onto her knees until they met at eye level. "I know," Haley whispered to him. With the simplest of words saying she understood everything he was feeling as she leaned in, and left a tender soft kiss upon his lips.

Releasing her hands from his skin, Haley found the bottom edge of her shirt, and pulled it up. Brushing her lips softly against Jax's once more, Haley pulled back just an inch to slip her shirt over her head, and let the fabric fall to the floor. "It's ok," She whispered reassurance, her warm breath splashing his skin as her lips found the prickled course hair covering his jaw. Trying to show him, this was their life, their moment, they shouldn't let everyone else decide it.

"Haley, this isn't a good idea." Jax's rough voice almost pleaded with her against the seducing feel of her kisses, as his strong hands found her shoulders, but then froze, afraid if he moved them at all he'd end up doing what he really wanted to do with them.

Pulling back until she found his piecing blue eyes, Haley gazed deep, trying to find him past all the obligations he put on himself. "If you really don't want to do this it's done." Her whispered voice steady and certain. "But I want this, and if you want this… _It's ok_."

Her eyes hung on his, not moving so she didn't lay any pressure either way. Waiting for his word, his verdict.

Looking into her eyes, Jax wanted her. He wanted her so bad he could feel it from every pour in his body, and not just for the dirty reasons, but for the deep, meaningful reasons too. It was everything else that had him doubting. Everyone else besides them he didn't want to hurt, but looking in Haley's eyes if she was willing to take a freefall for them, then he was too.

Without another word, Jax's hands slipped over Haley's bare shoulders, smoothly up her neck until he cupped her cheeks, and in a second his lips were crashing against hers feverish and wanting. Stealing the breath from her lips, Haley felt one rough strong hand slip around her back as the other grabbed her thigh, and lifted her to him demanding their closeness.

Her legs wrapped around the flesh at his waist, their mouths slipped open as the kiss deepened. Numb to his wounds, her touch was healing like medicine as they fell back on his bed, and made history unfold like the pages of time being written.

_And then I crashed into you, And I went up in flames_

_ Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me,_

_And I crashed into you, Like a runaway train _

_You will consume me, But I can't walk away._

"_Crashed" Daughtry_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The ABC's Of Growing Up**_

_Here's the day you hoped would never come, Don't feed me violins Just run with me through rows of speeding cars,_

_ The paper cuts, the cheating lovers, The coffee's never strong enough, _

_I know you think it's more than just bad luck_

Things stayed the same between Jax and Haley after their unexpected night of ecstasy, except for their new level of intimacy, but they tried not to make a big deal out of it. Just letting the cards fall as they may. It happened occasionally at first, but rapidly took on a life of it's own. Until they found each other almost every night, until Haley had practically moved into Jax's bed permanently.

They didn't give it a title, call it by a name, afraid of stealing the magic that was unfolding all by itself, but they both knew it was so much more then sex. They could see it in each other's eyes when they'd lie tangled up in each other's arms, kissing softly as if each hold of their lips were spoken words of devotion. The fire that had been quietly burning between them for some time was finally free to burn at it's own will and rate. They didn't tell anyone, they hated keeping that secret from the ones they loved, but they knew people just wouldn't understand.

Some would think Haley was still too young and wide eyed for the next in line to be leader of the club. Others would think Jax was too jaded and complicated for a girl her age. What with the ink on his divorce papers barely dry. So for the outside world they pretended everything was as it had always been, deeply connected, but platonic. Only behind closed doors did their true feelings show.

They never used the big L word, but they didn't need to the moments they created together proved it louder then words spoke. Everything stayed hidden in the shadows, like a hidden treasure. Until the truth forced itself into the light like truth often does, as Haley gazed upon Jax with the fear of God in her eyes, and spoke two words that shook her to her core, and changed everything forever.

Three weeks later on a beautiful summer day, where the sun baked with warm seeping heat, and the wind rustled just enough to cool the skin, Jax and Tig were just about to meet up with the club for a ride when everything came crashing down around him.

His mother's car pulled into his driveway in a heap of thunder. The look in her eyes as she stormed out of the car at him told Jax she was pissed even before the words started to fly from her heated lips. "You weren't going to tell me she's pregnant?" Gemma yelled at her son with an anger so intense she was amazed her heart wasn't palpating.

Jax's eyes fell closed as he cringed internally. Glancing at Tig who's gaze was already full of intrigue, Jax climbed off his bike. "Give me a minute." He told his friend as he stepped over in his yard for a little privacy since discretion didn't seem to be on Gemma's top list of priorities. As his mother reached his side, Jax shook his head in disbelief. "Wanna yell it a little louder Ma, I don't think the whole neighborhood heard you." He shot off sarcastically, giving her a not so subtle hint he didn't want the whole world hearing this conversation between them

Gemma barely heard Jax's request in the midst of her reeling mind that hadn't digested the news she had just received. "I told you letting her stay here was a bad idea! I knew that family, friends crap you two spewed to everyone was bullshit! That may have been cute when she was kid, but we both know she's not one anymore!" Gemma ranted with the fire that burned so strong within her bosom as she stared upon her son in disbelief of the mess he had created.

"Mom," Jax started calm and collected trying to bring her back down to neutral ground. Knowing his mother better then most, he knew she couldn't be reasoned with in this state.

_Sleeping pills, no sleeping dogs lie, Never far enough away_

_ Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt,__ I've watched you slowly winding down for years, _

_You can't keep on like this, Now's a bad a time as any_

"I knew you two would end up screwing each other at some point. Just couldn't keep your dick out of the equation! Are you out of your mind, Jackson!" She yelled at him like a mother would do to her small child that had just committed a heinous offense. Looking at him now, grown man or not, if he was going to make stupid choices like a child she'd reprimand him like one too.

"Mom!" Jax finally lost his composure and exploded against the insulting words she was throwing out. His stern blue eyes piercing her, drilling the message to think her words through more clearly.

Taking a deep breath, Gemma let it out long and slow trying to gather herself. As soon as she accidentally overheard Donna on the phone with Haley, she had been out of her mind until she stood there now. "Is she keeping it?" Gemma questioned her son with drilling brown eyes that were holding it together by a thread.

Looking his mother in the eyes, seeing the disappointment and anger blinding in her pupil Jax hated to let her down worse, but he knew the truth would come out soon or later, and he was sick of lying. "Yeah, she's keeping it." He nodded subtly with a stoic strength few did better.

An exasperated huff escaped Gemma with the news. It wasn't that she hated the idea of being a grandmother, or even Haley for that matter, she just knew the trouble this news would bring. Piney would be furious, Jax may lose Opie as a friend. It would cause undeniable conflict and upheaval within the club. And knowing her son better then he ever realized she also knew he wasn't ready for this. Not after what he just went through with Wendy.

"This is a bad idea, Jackson. It will be bad for the club. This is going to hurt a lot of people." Gemma pressed, she felt bad her son was in a position to make the hard choice, but he put himself here, now she needed him to man up, and make the hard choice.

Jax could hear what she was saying past all the truths. That she wanted him to make this situation go away. Jax already knew this would be bad for the club. That guilt already weighed heavy on him, and the bad blood hadn't even been spilt yet, but he wasn't going sacrifice Haley and his unborn child to spare the unrest. "The decision has been made. We're having the baby." Jax spoke unequivocally with a command to his words no one did better. The look in his sterling blue eyes was like a gavel slamming down, saying the verdict was already read.

Seeing the determination in her son's eyes, something he had inherited from her, Gemma knew he was past reasoning. His stubborn mind made up. Seeing one last avenue to venture down in her attempt to protect her family and the club, two things she'd protect at any cost, Gemma started to march for Jax's front door. "I'd like to have a word with Haley." She stated insistently as she made her way up the few steps that led to his front door.

Jax's hollering voice stilled Gemma's driven steps just before she reached his door. "Ma!" The grit of his voice echoing through the otherwise quiet day.

Gemma turned to look at her son whose voice demanded nothing short of her completely attention.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Jax ordered with the calm sternness that said there was no questioning in his words, and if she crossed him on this she would surely regret it. A fire deep within him blazed threw his eyes as they lie hot upon her.

Standing there in that moment, seeing that look in Jax's eyes, Gemma realized something… _Her son was in love with Haley_. This hadn't been some fun round of 'getting one off when no one's looking' that just got out of hand. Whatever was going on between Jax and Haley, Gemma suddenly realized it was bigger and held more weight then she ever realized possible. Unprepared for that bit of news that piled on top of every thing else earth shattering she had learned today, Gemma stormed off to gather her thoughts. Revving the engine of her car, she abruptly jarred the car out of his drive way, and sped away.

Jax stood there for a moment, his head hung low as his rough hand ran over his face. The disaster of the last few minutes pounding in his skull. Stuffing it all under his ribs for a better time, Jax climbed on his bike, and finally met Tig's waiting gaze.

"So you knocked up Piney's little girl." He snickered like a dirty old man with a smirk to match.

Strapping his helmet on, Jax shook his head in disbelief. Ready or not he was in over his head, and in the deep end no less. "Something like that." Jax mumbled off as he sparked a cigarette. Knowing Tig was only the beginning to a long line of questions from a lot of people, and Tig would probably be one of the less heated to take the news so he better take the practice while he can.

Starting up his bike, Tig laughed to himself. "My money was always on you two banging. Her ass as sweet as it looks?" The dark haired man, known for his dirty minded jokes tried to make light of the moment.

Jax couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. He'd be a little ticked if he wasn't in such a need of a laugh. Flicking the cigarette Tig's way, Jax kicked up his bike stand, and rode off ready to face whatever else came his way.

_There, there, baby , It's just a textbook stuff _

_It's in the ABC of growing up... Now, now, darling, Oh don't lose your head _

_'Cause none of us were angels, And you know I love you, Yeah _

_**You're Everything**_

_You are the strength That keeps me walking _

_You are the hope That keeps me trusting _

_You are the light To my soul _

_You are my purpose You're everything _

Five years later looking back at the memories like stepping stones that created a path that would lead to destiny. Who could have ever known this is the way it all would end, the way it all would go.

It was a rocky, barely stable road at first. That at times every step crumbled under their feet just after they jumped to another. Ugly barely described the reactions when Jax and Haley's secret came out. People felt betrayed, by the lies, by the secrets, some even down right thought the situation was a case of taken advantage.

When Piney found out his little girl who hadn't even reached twenty yet was pregnant, and by a man Piney had always trusted without a shadow of a doubt to look out for her, take care of her, the older man revolted. It took two club members holding him back to keep him away from Jax, but even from a few feet away Piney got in his irate cursing rant. Letting Jax know he blamed him fully for getting his little girl in this troubled situation. The disappointment on Clay's face said more then lecturing words. Not only had Jax lied to him, but now his lies set some of the club's founding members at odds.

Gemma stood by her son, blaming Haley. A girl she had always seen as a daughter up until sides were drawn. Opie took the news the worst. He had just been charged for a botched arson fire, his life already unraveling at that point. There was no stopping Haley's big brother from nailing his best friend good and hard in the face when they gave him the news. If it wasn't for Donna and Haley's screaming begs for him to stop Opie would have kept hitting Jax until there was nothing left. Feeling betrayed by the guy he trusted the most with a girl he considered most sacred.

Jax held up his obligations when it came to the club, but for awhile after that Haley and Jax kept secluded to themselves. Guarded, closed off, giving time for the situation to lose heat while they quietly prepared for their son's arrival.

Abel Harry Teller was born at the stroke of midnight. Given a strong name, and named after Haley's beloved brother. His arrival changed everything. Flipped the world on it's head. Looking into his baby blues eyes, his precious face that almost completely mirrored his father's, suddenly fighting and grudges seemed petty and wasteful.

Abel brought everyone back together in a way they never could have found on their own. He was like a spotlight shining brightly on all the beautiful reasons Jax and Haley were together, what they had created together.

In the blink of an eye that tiny seven pound, eight ounce baby boy wiped the slate clean. There was no tension, there was no spite. There was only rejoice, love, and complete acceptance of Jax and Haley as a couple, as a family that seemed so meant to be.

Jax and Haley married three years later. It broke Haley's heart Opie was still in prison for it. How deeply important it had been to her that her brother not only be there at her wedding, but give her away as well. Instead Piney did the honor. It was a simple ceremony, a little rough around the edges like the people who attended. Everyone from the club showed to celebrate the couple most had doubted, but that had turned out to be the best fit of all.

Here they were now, a united front, all of them exactly as it was always meant to be, but who could have known. When the pages of time are being written, seldom do we stop to see what's actually being printed on the page. If they had looked close enough, they always would have seen the yellow brink road led to each other. But maybe that's the true magic, letting life play out as chance, the way it's suppose to go. Who knows maybe if they had stopped to over think it, maybe they'd have changed it all.

Today they were all seated around the family size table that dominated Gemma's dining room. One of her famous family dinners that showed better then any example could how close they all were, the united front they stood, the deep love they all held for each other.

Clay sat proudly at the head of the table like the king he was. Jax in all his shining glory sat to his side symbolically and literally next in line. Sending a smile full of love to his beloved wife who had given him the world. Little Abel sat beside his father. Charming toothy smile topped by blonde tousled hair. Haley sat beside her boys, her belly swollen with the next addition to her family that was on the way. The biggest smile claiming her face as she gazed over the table full of the people she loved most, and knew in her heart she was the luckiest woman alive.

Piney sat across the table, proud of his daughter, and the life she had built. Proud of his club that always pulled him through, knowing he could count on these people when everything else fell away. Opie was by his father's side, finally a free man. Home with his family, and the people he loved with all his soft heart. Donna and the kids seated beside him, even though he knew this wasn't his wife's favorite place to be. Knowing she would be there for him said the testament to her devotion, and her understanding of what family meant to him.

Gemma appeared from the kitchen, her hands full with a hot steaming dish of meatloaf. Stopping just before the table, she gazed over her family, the people who had become family. The picture so complete and perfect it took her breath away. Gemma counted her blessings in that moment like a picture of perfection as a slow forming grin stole her face and a thought surfaced in her mind… _This truly was a beautiful life._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything, Everything_

_Imogen Heap, "Speeding Cars"_

_Life house "Everything"_

**Authors Note: **I wanted to explain that it wasn't that Gemma didn't like Haley, it was just that Gemma would take Jax's side in a debate over the two any day, because he's her son. Also Gemma was mad at both Jax and Haley for getting pregnant, but as you saw she came around. I like to think Gemma and Haley were close before the drama and again after it resolved. If there any questions just ask. I'm always happy to answer. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
